


kill me

by lovelyethereal



Series: Reddie Fics [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Eddie invites Richie over to help him with his Geometry homework. While help is what he was there for, he did everything but that.





	kill me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for reddie and I'm so sorry if it's bad. This has not been pre-read. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

Eddie sat cross-legged on his bedroom floor with his back against one of the pale blue walls. He had a geometry book flattened over his legs and a notebook laying on the right half, copying down the current equation. _If the area of a triangle is 180 degrees and y is equivalent to..._

He studied the problem carefully, his neck craned in such a way that he knew it would only hurt later, and fought the urge to chew on the eraser end of his pencil. From across the room he could hear a sheet of paper being crumpled and seconds later was nearly hit by a ball of said paper, propelled through the air by Richie who was sitting on his bed on the wall across from him.

Eddie struggled with math often when it was anything above something as simple as decimals and fractions and so he asked Richie to come over after school and act as his tutor. The second the words left Eddie's mouth he regretted them. Richie gasped when he heard Eddie's proposal. The back of his hand flew up to his forehead and he said: " _Oh, Eddie! You want little ol' me to help you in your time of need? Why, I just dunno what to say!"_ As much as Eddie wanted to deny the smile that crept up on his face, he couldn't help it.

Nevertheless, Richie was proving to be about as helpful as hot tea in the middle of June. He threw another wad of paper that failed to fly past Eddie and hit his left temple. He looked up just as Richie began to tear out another sheet of paper from his notebook. The latter looked up briefly, his tongue poking out from between his lips, looking back up when he noticed Eddie's sour expression.

"What?" He asked innocently, smirking.

"I invited you over to help me _study,_ not that." Eddie reminded him and Richie set the notebook aside, folding his hands together in his lap.

"How am I supposed to help you study when you look that damn cute?" Eddie felt blush creeping up onto his cheeks and looked down at his notebook again and biting his lip to keep himself from smiling. "So instead of helping _you_ study, I plan to help _myself_ by distracting you from studying." Richie finished tearing the sheet of paper from his notebook, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it in Eddie's direction. This started the bickering.

_"Stop throwing paper at my head, Richie!"_

_"It's not my fault you decided to sit next to your trash can, Eds."_

_"It's for when you nauseate me to the point of puking, and don't call me that, Trashmouth!"_

_"No can do, Spaghetti."_

Richie stops tossing paper at Eddie eventually after realizing that that action alone wasn't going to help him achieve his goal. He soon began humming the beat of ' _When I See You Smile'_ by Bad English. He started drumming his fingers on his knees and nodding his head along to the imaginary beat, reaching the peak of the chorus.

" _When I see you smile, I can face the world! Oh, you know I can do anything!_ " He sang, looking Eddie directly in the eye and he subtly started dancing, jumped onto his feet and swayed his hips as he continued to sing. " _When I see you smile, I say a ray of light! Oh, I see it shining right through the rain! When I see you smile, baby when I see you smile at me_." Eddie fought the urge to smile.

"Kill me." He said, groaning when Richie continued to sing at the top of his lungs, grinning from ear to ear and dropping back down onto the floor. He would admit that he looked adorable, unruly hair and crooked glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Before he knew what he was doing, he was on his feet and charging toward Richie like a baby bull and tackling him into his bed. Richie seemed to be at a loss for words which was rare for the Trashmouth and Eddie decided to keep him that way, acting fast. He sealed his lips over Richie's and felt the other boy freeze under him. He'd be lying if he said that he did it just to keep Richie from screaming anymore of that song.

He felt Richie begin to relax under him and purse his lips against Eddie's. Their lips began to move soft and slow against one another's, savoring each moment. Eddie climbed up onto the bed and straddled Richie's hips. Richie tasted like cigarettes and bubblegum and his lips were chapped yet soft and Eddie had no idea how that was possible. His hand moved from where it rested on Richie's left shoulder to caress his cheek and jaw. They pulled away from each other and yet again Richie was left even more at a loss for words than before.

"Ah, I knew ya liked me, Spaghetti." Richie breathed, smiling up at the smaller teen. Eddie dropped his head onto Richie's chest and laughed airily as Richie's hand made it's way into his hair, running through it.

"Bullshit, Rich. You don't know anything."

"Oh I see. Your plan was to seduce me this entire time, then?" He quirks an eyebrow and Eddie shakes his head, rolling away from him, when Richie wraps a loose arm around his waist and pulls him back into his side. He smiles and gives in, not bothering to fight.


End file.
